


You'll Be My Valentine in the Summer

by twsimpnap



Series: Call Me from California [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Awkward Dates, Boys In Love, Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Cops, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), If you blink you'll miss most of the things I say that are mentioned, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Therapy, No Smut, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Suggestive comments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twsimpnap/pseuds/twsimpnap
Summary: In which Clay is really into surprise dates and George has nothing better to do on a weeknight. They run into a bit of trouble and end up back at home to cuddle.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Call Me from California [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	You'll Be My Valentine in the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> i need to add a bit of context just so everything can be understood in full! i might turn this into a series sorta? like, multiple stories in the same universe/timeline... i think that might be cool. lmk what y'all think!
> 
> \+ dream is a solo music artist, sapnap and karl are in a band with two other unnamed people (oops)  
> \+ george wears makeup and is a professional makeup artist, he also presents rather femininely  
> \+ prior to being with dream, george was in an abusive relationship and he now goes to therapy/is medicated  
> \+ bella is george's dog, she is very soft and cute and george loves her (so does dream)  
> \+ george lives with a lesbian couple (kandice and val), they are his bffs 
> 
> i think that is it for now? i hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> as always, i respect george and dream, their sexualities and their personal lives. if they ever state that they are uncomfortable with fanfic, this will be deleted immediately. do not share this with cc's, duh. this is not me assuming anything about their real lives, everything is fictional. 
> 
> thank you!

The generic iPhone ringtone is what caused George to break out of his peaceful state of hibernation. An abnormal sensation of panic rose in his chest when he wasn't expecting the noise, a lot like now. Through the dark, he squinted towards the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. Bright, angry numbers flashed at him as he processed it was late into the night. Without looking he reached over for his phone and slid his fingertip to the right, accepting the call. His eyes were barely squinted open and unable to read the name attached to the unwanted call. Only a handful of people would ever ring him this late but in a hazy state of mind, it still didn't make much sense. Everyone knew George really enjoyed sleeping and it was never the brightest idea to wake him up past eleven pm on a weekday, even if he didn't have work the following morning. He blew out a sigh of frustration as he rolled over onto his right side, staring at the back of Bella's head. At least someone was capable of sleeping through the obnoxious noise. Before he was able to utter a snappy remark at whoever was at the other side of the phone, they were speaking up. Their voice was loud and carried through the speaker harmfully which made George jerk the device away from his ear temporarily. It was closing in on three in the morning; who the hell was yelling at him at this hour?

"Hey babe," Clay's distinctive voice rang out, cutting through the silence of the room. George set his phone on speaker mode and laid it on the pillow next to him, letting out another sigh when he comprehended it was someone important to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't exactly be mad at the man he called his boyfriend. "I know it's late but listen, I got this really cool idea and it needs to be done now. Is that cool? Can I pick you up in twenty?" He asked eagerly. His tendency to talk without pausing was really coming out tonight. With a faint huff, George gently rubbed at his bleary eyes with the back of his hands.

"I- I guess," He stuttered, a yawn following directly afterwards. He was going to look absolutely atrocious, and Clay was simply going to have to deal with it. If he wanted to take him on these spontaneous, early morning trips then he was going to have to deal with George and his bare face. He shuffled around in bed before pushing himself into an upright position, shifting his legs off the edge of the bed and his feet meeting the cold hardwood underneath him. It made shivers run up his spine, goosebumps raising on his pale skin.

"Oh, hey, are you alright?" He pressed, frowning to himself. He was thinking too far ahead to actually consider the fact that maybe George wouldn't be down for this, completely neglecting the idea he might have work tomorrow or something else of importance. Clay's schedule wasn't all that fixed, free time was at his disposal. He only really had to obey Sapnap or Karl's choices of going to the studio and getting work done, tracking bass or vocals. Whatever it was. While he took music very seriously, hanging out with George was always fun. No matter what they were getting up to.

"Mhm, yes Clay... S'fine, you just called so early." 

"Awe, alright. Hey, I'll make up for it, yeah? I promise this will be worth it."

George made a noise of acknowledgement, sliding around on the uncarpeted floor to collect his used clothes from the day before, "Do I gotta look nice?" He asked, setting his phone down on top of his dresser, "Because I really don't want to get dressed." He squeezed himself into his jeans and promptly pulled on one of the many hoodies he had stolen from Clay. This had to be the third or forth one. 

"Nah, I mean, I would prefer if you didn't wear anything at all but we can't do that tonight." If George would've been able to see Clay's face in this moment, he would have seen the shit-eating grin plastered across his face. 

"You're getting me in jeans and a hoodie, you weirdo. I hope that's good enough."

"You always are, baby. See you in twenty!"

Now, George was rather excited for what was to come but also thoroughly confused. Since dating Clay, he's grown a lot more spontaneous and outgoing, making it easier for them to carry out random things such as this. He has learned life is fleeting and if he wanted to have fun, then he needed to let go of some of the things weighing him down. While he was still medicated and seeing Mandy for monthly sessions, he was a better version of himself. A version of himself he didn't think existed out in the world. Once you feel like you're tied down somewhere, you stop trying and thank God George didn't stop trying. Even when things got uncomfortable, he never gave up and was always rather persistent. Being stubborn came in handy during times like this. The whole self-improvement thing was undoubtedly working. Better days were ahead and he was proving that with every step he took. After haphazardly getting dressed, he plucked his chapstick from the desk along with his keys. He kissed the top of Bella's head as a way to say goodbye, leaving the door slightly cracked so she could leave if need be. George wasn't aware of the exact plans, assuming he would end up crashing at Clay's place once again.

When his boyfriend sent the text that he was outside, George pulled his shoes on and trekked the stairs. He had to take them slow or else he would step on a squeaky floorboard and that was the last thing he wanted. Although Kandice and Val were a bit more lenient about George leaving the house at obscure hours, they weren't exactly thrilled by it either. They understood he was an adult and could make his own decisions. What raised concern was the fact he never exactly announced anything about it until it was too late. They would already be up and moving the following morning, Kandice would go to see if he was up and his bed would be totally empty. For the first couple of times, she would panic and go to Val with a pale complexion but overtime, it simmered down to nothing but a slight annoyance. Admittedly, Kandice babied George more than necessary. She was genuinely trying to pry herself out of the mindset and it was proving to be difficult. He was twenty-four not six.

As he approached the car, George straightened out his hoodie and fixed his hair a bit with his fingers. He didn't exactly bother brushing it before walking out of the door, so the bedhead was making an appearance for tonight. From the inside of the vehicle, Clay opened the door and pushed it open for his boyfriend, grinning like a fool when he saw how sleepy he looked. He instantly recognised the hoodie he was adorning as one of his own which only made his smile grow bigger. Something about seeing the person he was dating in his clothes just... Does things for his heart. It was always a bit odd to Clay, though. George had such an extensive wardrobe filled with expensive t-shirts and sweaters, pieces that accentuated his physical features. Everything he wore looked so good on him and there was no doubt surrounding the idea. Seeing him in these oversized hoodies wasn't off-putting, it only made him think some. Why would he choose to wear a $40 hoodie when he has shirts twice the price? To George, it was all about the sentimental value. He would much rather wear a hoodie that smelled vaguely of Clay's cologne than a shirt he bought from Forever 21 three years ago. He liked to be reminded of his boyfriend's existence while doing simple things around the house and if wearing his hoodie gave him that pleasure then he was going to keep wearing it.

"There's my beautiful boy," The Floridian said, leaning across the centre console to plant a wet kiss against George's cheek. A small giggle erupted from the brunette as he pushed at his arm. 

"You goof," He said, shaking his head, "Where are you taking me tonight?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

Without a second word, Clay promptly threw the car into drive and took off down the empty street. Soothing sounds of whatever playlist he had picked earlier were coming out through the speakers. George rested his tired head back against the seat and closed his eyes for the time being, not sure if this drive would be on the shorter side. He never knew with his boyfriend. A cycle of three songs passed before something was nudging at the brunette's knee, he peaked his eyes open to look down at the tattooed hand which belonged to his counterpart. He shifted his puzzled gaze up towards their surrounding environment. Nothing looked familiar and that could be blamed on the fact it was still dark outside, it would continue to be for the next four hours. George rolled down his window to allow fresh air into the car, plus, the wind on his face was rather pleasant. There was an inside joke that he was comparable to Bella since she loved having her head out the window on drives, too.

"You can't fall asleep now, babe," He said, "We're only like.. Fifteen minutes away. I promise."

Even though he wanted to, real bad, George didn't let his eyes fall shut again. His own phone was pretty much dead so he opted to play the games Clay had downloaded on his to keep his brain awake. They were pointless games that didn't make much sense but they were rather good at helping the time pass. He snorted a bit when he saw Clay even had Candy Crush downloaded. It felt like a game made for mothers in their forties who shared minion memes on Facebook. Instead of bringing it up, George kept quiet and played the game, not caring if he was actually good at it or not. It didn't matter, all he had to do was make lines with certain candies. The drive seemed to go a bit quicker now that he had a distraction. The next time he looked up, they were pulling into the lot of some park. The place was completely empty, of course it was, but the bright lights were still casting onto the blacktop. Something about this felt so foreign and he couldn't put a finger on it. The brunette sat up in his seat to observe the area more. There was a basketball court, a small playground with swings and even a soccer field. It seemed as if they were at an elementary school or something. Clay turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt, needing George to do the same so they could finally get out.

"Okay. Looks a bit weird, yeah? I promise it's fine. C'mon, get out. We have something to do."

Instead of waiting for a response, Clay got out of the car and rounded towards the back, opening up the trunk to pull out what they needed. He had his backpack which consisted of a quilt and some snacks. This was all planned on the fly but he was sure it would be successful. Reluctantly, the younger boy got out of the car and met with his boyfriend. His hands were shoved deep into the front pocket on his hoodie. The weather wasn't cold by any means, he was still a bit dazed by everything. Clay wasn't the one to explain everything in depth and preferred to leave everything up for personal interpretation. He swung the backpack over his shoulder and closed the trunk before turning to George with a smile on his face. Silently, he grabbed for his hand and pulled him along to the soccer field. The moon was still high in the sky and dawned on everything in the best way possible.

"Remember the night we first went skinny-dipping together and we had that whole cheesy thing underneath the moon?" Clay asked, swinging their hands back and forth a bit as they walked across the empty parking lot. He remembered that night rather vividly, along with the following morning. The whole weekend was rather fun. It was the start of their little adventure together even though it wasn't so official back then.

"Yes, I do... It was a fun night. Why're you asking?"

Clay shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking about it the other night... And now, because it's the same situation but not really."

George nodded a bit as he kept his eyes on the path ahead of them. Soon enough, they were reaching the edge of the field and the automatic lights were coming on. Despite it being the summer, the school kept them on for the kids who wanted to come and play after dark. Or the adults that wanted to lay amongst the turf for no apparent reason. Clay took them out to the centre circle, letting go of the brunette's hand when he was able to. He zipped open his backpack to pull out the blanket, laying it down for them. Two small decorative pillows followed after along with an assortment of snacks he had aimlessly tossed in. He sat down on the blanket and looked up at the boy who was still standing with an expecting smile. Slowly, he kneeled on the blanket, unaware as to what was going to happen. George trusted Clay more than anything but he wasn't sure what was going to transpire tonight. When he noticed the hesitancy, Clay pulled his boy in close with his arms, keeping him secured in his lap. A small giggled erupted from his mouth. 

"You're beautiful, baby," He reminded with his lips pressed against the inside of George's neck, "Thank you for coming out here with me... This weeks been stressful and I want to hangout with you for a bit."

He let out a content sigh, putting his face in the crook of his neck, "Of course... S'was a bit surprised you were callin' so early but it's okay. I'm happy to sit here with you in this empty soccer field."

"Good," He smiled, "I'll have to bring you out here more often, then."

George put his hands on top of Clay's with a faint smile. Before he knew it, he was being pulled down onto his boyfriends chest as they laid down. It was comfortable with the blankets and pillows. The summer weather at night was perfect, not too hot or too cold. It meant George would still be comfortable in his attire and another heated body next to his own. A part of him was missing the ceiling fan that hung in the middle of his room, circulating cool air throughout the night. He kept it on all of the time because on top of keeping it cool, the noise was pleasant and gave him something to focus on while simply lying in bed trying to fall asleep. It only got turned off if he was going to be gone for long periods of time which didn't happen all too often. The only places he travelled were to Clay's apartment and work. Sounds lame, but he didn't have much time for anything else. His weekends were his own free time along with whatever days he took off in a week, but he was saving his absences and vacation days for the summer.

A silence fell over the two as they basked in each other's presence. It was homelike, it was peaceful, it was one of the feelings George enjoyed the most. The sound of early morning LA traffic could be heard in the distance but they were both so used to it by now that it didn't phase either of them. These moments of stillness weren't as common as either of them wanted to be. Both of their lives were a bit too hectic, but they tried their hardest to take time for themselves, for each other. It was fine they weren't living together despite the fact George found himself at the apartment almost every weekend, had his own drawer in Clay's dresser and his personal bath products in the shower. This was a relationship they both wanted to take slowly and cherish. All of the moments they spent together meant something. For the first time since getting out of the car, George let his eyes close. Since establishing this whole thing, he got to see a side of Clay only so many gained access to. Underneath his hard exterior, the older man was a tremendous softy. He loved giving out gentle nose kisses. He spoke to Bella in this adorable baby voice in the mornings. He even picked out George's sweaters for the day when given the chance. Clay loved to see him in pinks and reds, colours that brought out his pale skin and brown eyes.

The two were so caught up in each other that the sound of approaching footsteps weren't heard. They were heavy, the suspect was obviously wearing boots, but neither of them caught it until it was too late. Unexpectedly, an intense light was being shined upon their faces, causing George to flinch. Clay brought up a large hand to obscure his vision, obviously a bit scared by what was going to happen. It was past four by now and no one should be out on the field, not even they should be out there but it was different. Or at least that was how it felt. The flashlight was drawn away from the couple who was in a slight state of panic. Before they got the chance to question the person standing above them, a feminine voice cut through the darkness surrounding them.

"Well, good morning boys. I'm Officer Elliot from LAPD... Do you know what hour it is?" She questioned, using a voice of authority. Oh shit. It was the night patrol. Of course they would be out here. Seeing a single car in the parking lot was a little shady. 

"Oh, uh, no? It's late, I suppose." Clay responded quickly, arms still braced around George's waist tightly. 

"It's nearing five in the morning, I would consider that late, or early. Do you have a reason as to why you're out on the soccer field at this hour? You're not exactly playing soccer, I see." 

He floundered for words, not knowing how he was supposed to adequately explain their reason for being out here. It wasn't a lame one but it would seem weird to explain it to an officer. George was in a stunned silence, unsure as to what he was supposed to do. The lady was staring down at them, but she didn't seem troubled about their presence. When he was capable of forming a proper sentence, he spoke for the both of them, "You see, we were just... Having a date out here, sort of. Hangin' out and waiting for the sunrise. Um, that's about it." His Floridian accent came out more now that he was nervous and speaking to a lady who could detain them if it was justifiable. Sure, Clay had run-ins with the law when he was much younger and living in Florida, but he was actually doing somewhat illegal things back then.

She hummed in response, like she was pondering what was going to happen next, "You're not in trouble or anything," She said, "But it would be best for you two to get outta here for the night... Think they've got a summer league peewee game going on today. It'd be a bit more embarrassing to get caught by parents than a cop." 

Clay nodded swiftly, "Yeah, of course. We'll get outta here in a second. Right, George?" 

"Oh, y- yes. We'll leave." He stuttered, not sure as to why he needed to be brought into conversation. 

She smiled politely, "Alright, thank you guys. Enjoy the rest of your morning." With that, she was turning on her heels and walking back in the same direction she came in. George's heart was beating out of his chest and now Clay was left to attempt to reassure him it was no big deal. They weren't in any sort of trouble; all they had to do was leave. He pushed the smaller boy out of his lap so he could collect the blanket again along with the pillows. George was a bit petrified now. In the quietness of the field, Clay was gathering their things, leaving his boyfriend to stand by helplessly. When he could, he grabbed for George's hand and hauled him off back to the car. They walked in a silence that was a bit more tense than the previous one they were sharing together. Separately, they got into the car. Clay didn't want the night to end like this. He needed to make it up to the shaking boy in his passenger seat somehow.

"Promise not to tell Val about this?" He attempted to joke, smiling wearily, "I don't think she'd like to hear about us getting caught by a cop but hey... At least we weren't doing anything illegal." 

It was a feeble attempt at lightening the mood but George smiled in return despite feeling a little more than shaky. He knew Clay didn't plan for them getting caught; no one really plans for that, but it was still a little off-putting. Notably when the night was going so well. The drive back was a bit more lighthearted thanks to the help of whatever comedy podcast Clay put on for them. Sure, the humour was relatively dry and only made them laugh because of the secondhand embarrassment, but at least it was something. When they got back onto the freeway, Clay turned to look his boyfriend over again, wanting to make sure he was alright now that they had been away from the situation for a while. He knew how he could get sometimes and the last thing he wanted to do was cause a pass of panic. If George wanted to go home rather than spend the night at his place, he'd completely understand. Would he be a little sad? Yeah, but it made perfect sense.

"So... Are you coming home with me or do you want to go back to the girls?" He asked hesitantly. Nothing George could say would hurt his feelings, he wanted to make sure he was okay. 

"Will you, well, yeah... Will you come back to the girls with me? Spend the night? I know they'll be fine with it. I just, want to lay in my own bed with you and Bella."

"Yeah, of course, babe," He smiled, reaching over to grasp his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. George's bed was a lot better for cuddling, a lot better for two people plus a large dog. 

While the forced closeness Clay's bed gave them was absolutely fine, George's bed gave them a bit more room to stretch out in the morning and it gave him wiggle room for when he couldn't sleep. Neither of them wanted to repeat the event of George falling off of the bed in the middle of the night, startling not only his boyfriend and the dog, but Sapnap in the adjacent room. He came racing in like there was a genuine emergency. What he came across seemed more of an embarrassing accident rather than a crisis. No one needed to call 911. Initially, he thought they were... Doing something odd and that's why the brunette was on the floor, but when he squinted more and saw the tears, he knew it was nothing like that. Clay was immediately assuring everyone that it was alright despite looking like a sleepy mess. Leisurely, Sapnap had backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. They didn't talk about it the following morning.

Upon arriving at the place George called home, Clay set the car in park out front and locked it after they got out. They walked hand in hand to the front door. As quiet as he could, he unlocked the house and stepped inside to slip their shoes off for the night. Kandice and Val would be up soon. It would practically feel like George never left and instead, only invited his boyfriend over. Both girls were reasonably happy with this new addition to their friends' lives. They saw how happy the two were together and believed Clay was making a positive influence on George's life. They encouraged each other to do better each and every day. While each of them had struggles, it was normal, they were fully capable of going to the other if need be. Together they were exploring the world of a healthy relationship. Individually, they had endured some shitty things but what they had was so much better than all of the stuff from the past. Clay couldn't help but boast the fact he was with George. 

George led him up the stairs even though he was fairly familiar with the layout of the house by now. He's spent plenty of nights here and woken up the next morning to get water before anyone else was up. Admittedly, it was always a bit horrific to go downstairs without his partner in fear that Val would be sitting down there waiting for him. He wasn't scared of her but when she was miffed, it was best for no one to fuck with her. She has yet to ever be furious with Clay and he was praying that that day never happened. He tried to be good. Entering George's room always felt a bit weird considering the rest of the house was filled with neutral colours but his was far from that. It was filled with pinks and oranges and whites. Clay sat down on the edge of the bed before removing his shirt. This wasn't something he planned for either but he was more than happy to spend the night. He was sure he had a pair of sweatpants here from the last time he stayed over. George was doing the same thing. He stripped of his hoodie and jeans, pulling on the shorts he was wearing before he was awoken. As he rubbed his hands over his face, he yawned. 

"Sleepy?" Clay asked as he smiled. Bella was nudging her wet nose against his back as an invitation to lay down.

"Mhm, but you're not sleepin' in jeans are you?" 

He shook his head, "Nah. I was only waiting for you to undress. Do you know if I got a pair of sweats 'round here?"

The brunette hummed as he went over to his dresser, pulling the second drawer open. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants that most definitely belonged to his boyfriend. "Here... I washed them for you, too. Should smell like lavender." 

Clay couldn't help but grin. He was always getting treated so nice around here for absolutely no reason sometimes. Quickly, he peeled off his jeans and pulled on the sweats handed to him. Having a boyfriend who cleaned most of the day was kinda cool. "C'mere baby," He requested. When George stepped closer, he wrapped his hands on the back of his thighs and pulled him between his legs. He looked up at him, noticing the blush, "You're so sweet. I don't deserve you."

If George could've gotten any pinker, he would've. Before he got the chance to respond Clay started pressing soft kisses against his hips, slowly trailing them up to his tummy. He had such a beautiful boyfriend and he wanted to admire every single inch of him all of the time. This had to be one of the softer things that they did together. If Clay was ever feeling particularly soft, he loved to kiss across George's body without the intentions of it turning sexual. It felt wholesome. When he looked up at him, he spoke again, "Let's get into bed, hm? You need your rest, angel." He pulled his boyfriend back onto the mattress, trying to be mindful of the dog taking up a portion of their space. Clay struggled with pulling the blanket out from underneath them but somehow managed to do it after a second or so. He tugged the comforter over both of their bodies before securing his arms tightly around the midsection of his boyfriend. 

"Goodnight," He whispered, kissing the space behind his ear, "Feel free to wake me up if you're up before I am."

"Mhm... Goodnight, Clay. I'll see you in the morning."

Of course, George didn't wake up before Clay the following morning. In fact, both of them slept in later than usual. That could be blamed on the fact they were out so late this morning. When Kandice did her usual check-in, she cracked the door open to see the two curled up in bed together, Bella sprawled out across the bottom near their feet. It was a pleasant surprise to see Clay but at the same time, it confused her. She had never heard them this morning, neither did Val. With a shake of her head, she closed the door silently and walked downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. Val looked up with furrowed eyebrows. She had seen Clay's car parked out front but didn't want to say anything about it. 

"He's here," Kandice hummed happily as she grabbed a mug from their rack, filling it up with coffee and then her creamer of choice.

"I saw... You ever think that he's going to come over at a reasonable time?" Val wondered, resting her head in her hands.

She shrugged with a slight smile, "It's nice of him, though... To be willing to come over so late, you know?" In her eyes, it was rather endearing. There were a few things Clay did that particularly stuck out to her. All good things, of course. 

"I guess so, but if anything ever happens to George while he's out with Clay, I might have to kick his ass."

Kandice wasn't going to openly condone that action but if it came down to it... She might be willing to look away for a while. George was protected in this house and they most definitely did not need Clay coming in here and mixing things up. Sure, the brunette's life could use a bit more action, but nothing that would cause actual harm. At the silence, Val smiled to herself as she sipped on her morning cup of coffee. She was always threatening to beat up anyone that messed with George which honestly wasn't the worst thing she could be doing, but it also wasn't the best. It was safe to say that if anyone ever fucked with him then he was going to be protected. With the passing of time and no movement from upstairs, both girls officially assumed that they weren't going to be up anytime soon. They would let the boys have their time alone.

It was nice to know George found someone who surrounded him with the serenity he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment if you wanna. like i said in the beginning notes, i might turn this into a small series, random glimpses of their lives in their alternate timeline that i have created. if you'd be interested in that, let me know!
> 
> this was only briefly edited and i do have dyslexia, so if there are typos i didn't catch, i hope they're not too bad!


End file.
